


The Force That Makes You

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris jerking off Peter, In front of a mirror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter puts himself in Chris' hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force That Makes You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Temaris.

They're standing in Chris' bedroom, wardrobe door open and full length mirror in front of them. Chris is behind Peter, his hands reaching around Peter's waist to open Peter's belt, to pop open the buttons on Peter's jeans.

Peter's half-hard, has been ever since Chris pressed his palm down onto Peter's crotch and led him through into the bedroom, ever since Chris leaned over and told Peter that he wants to see him fall apart.

Chris slides his hand into Peter's boxers, cupping Peter's dick before easing it out. He can feel it twitch in his fingers, can feel it filling and hardening.

Peter glances down and Chris lifts the hand that's currently on Peter's hip to his chin. Lifts his hand and pushes Peter's head up with two fingers.

"Keep your eyes on us, Peter."

Peter's gaze goes back to the mirror, eyes too blue to be fully human, and Chris knows that the wolf is just under Peter's skin, knows that it's itching to come out and play.

He strokes Peter's dick gently, a touch that's barely there, as his other hand drops back to Peter's hip, fingers sliding under denim to curl around warm skin.

"Chris--"

The touch is too careful, too light; Chris knows that Peter wants more. He can see it in the mirror where Peter's fingers are flexing against his thighs, like Peter is desperate to take hold of Chris' hand and make it move, make it slide across his skin in a way that's harder, faster. But he isn't. He isn't because Chris told him to keep his hands where they are.

He told him because Peter turned up at his door, shaking and snarling and trying to keep the wolf at bay. And Chris doesn't know what happened, has no idea what went down to cause this, but finding out the details is far less important than the fact that Peter came to him. That Peter, hands trembling and eyes wide, came to a hunter.

And it's not that they think of each other that way any more. At least, not for Chris. It's been a long while since Chris looked over and thought _wolf_ instead of just thinking _Peter_. But there's still something that Peter's been holding back. That between the hand jobs and the blow jobs and having Peter laid open beneath him, Chris still gets the impression that part of him is fighting it. That maybe he still looks at Chris and sees hunter and Argent before Peter actually sees him.

But maybe Chris is wrong. Maybe he's reading something that just isn't there, because regardless of what happened tonight, regardless of why Peter ended up at Chris' door, Peter came to him.

Peter came to him, and looked at Chris. Came to him with _"I need--"_ on his lips.

So here they are.

"What do you need, Peter?" Chris' voice is soft as he speaks, his lips close to the wolf's ear. "Do you need it soft and slow?" His fingers trail over Peter's cock. "Or fast and hard?" He grips Peter's dick, tugging it harshly before letting go, before moving his hand up under Peter's shirt to rest on his stomach.

"Hard," Peter answers, his voice rough. "Please--"

Chris scrapes his nails across Peter's stomach, feeling the juddering breath Peter gives. Scrapes his nails across Peter's flesh before moving his hand back to Peter's cock, before wrapping his fingers around the hard length of Peter's dick.

"Breathe for me, Peter--"

And then Chris moves, grip tight as he jerks Peter. Peter's dick is leaking precome. Chris brushes his thumb over the head, gathers it up, slicks it across Peter's skin. The room is silent but for the gasped out breaths coming from Peter and the wet slap of skin against skin.

One of Peter's hands moves from where it's been resting against his thigh, fingers flexing and claws coming out, and Chris moves his hand off Peter's hip. Moves his hand over Peter's, tangling their fingers together. Peter's claws brush across Chris' skin, and part of Chris thinks he should be concerned that a wolf's claws are that close to him, but he's not. Because he's seen Peter rend flesh with them, but never once has he used them against Chris. Never once has Peter been anything but careful, sinking back into his humanity whenever he reaches out for Chris. And now is no different. Peter's holding tightly to Chris' hand, claws retracting as he drops his head back to rest on Chris' shoulder.

Peter's begging now, _Yes--_ and _Please--_ and _Chris--_ coming from him, the words lying between them like stepping stones.

Chris is jerking him harder now, grip so tight anyone else would have been pushing him away, but Peter just moves into it. Moves into Chris' touch, hips stuttering as he fucks Chris' fist.

Chris know Peter's getting close, can tell it from the hitched breaths and the way his cock is twitching in Chris' grip.

He knows Peter's getting close so he turns his head slightly, nips at Peter's ear with his teeth.

"Come on, Peter," he murmurs. "Give it up."

And Peter does.

There are blossoms of pain from where Peter's fingers dig tightly into Chris' hand as he shakes in Chris' hold, come shooting from his cock, streaking the mirror as it runs down the glass.

Chris holds him through the aftershocks, his fingers soft and careful against Peter's cock. And he can't stop the "Good pup-" that slips out, can't stop the words from leaving his lips.

Peter's eyes are heavy, and Chris can see tiredness warring with satiation. It takes him a few minutes to strip Peter of his clothes, to manoeuvre him over to the bed and settle him into it.

Chris strips quickly, ignoring his own hard cock, and sliding in behind Peter, his arms reaching out to gently pull Peter to him. And Peter normally complains about being spooned, comments that it's wrong for a hunter to spoon a wolf, but not tonight. Tonight he pushes back into Chris' hold, hand moving to grip Chris' when he wraps it around Peter's waist.

Chris still doesn't know what happened tonight, what caused Peter to seek him out, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that Peter came to him. That, despite everything in their history, despite Kate and the fire and so many years of denying who they were to each other, Peter still came to him, still put himself into Chris' hands, _trusted_ himself to Chris' hands. And now Chris has that, he'll defend it until his dying day.

Because Peter is his. His to hold and his to keep. And Chris is never letting him go.


End file.
